·El mejor regalo de todos·
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: —Maldito idiota de mierda, ¡como coño no estás en mi puto lugar!.—Exclamó encolarizada la mujer de cabellos rosados que estaba en trabajo de parto. —No te quejes mujer que yo no te puse una puta pistola en la cabeza para que estuvieras lista para mi. — Exclamó con arrogancia. 23·JUL·12 Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " T " por lenguaje.

**Numero de palabras: **

**Autor: B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk" o **C**ereciito17

**Sumary: **—Maldito idiota de mierda, ¡como coño no estás en mi puto lugar!.—Exclamó escolarizada la mujer de cabellos rosados que estaba en trabajo de parto. —No te quejes mujer que yo no te puse una puta pistola en la cabeza para que estuvieras lista para mi. — Exclamó con arrogancia.

**N/A: H**ola, pues aquí ando de nuevo con un ficc de **mi autoría**, si siento no terminar los otros que tengo pero es que estoy en un bloqueo de autor en estos momentos a sí que por eso me ven aquí dándoles lata con otra locura mía. Bueno este es un pequeño regalo para mi amado Sasuke-kun, si revise la fecha y me dije DIOS NO PUEDE DEJARLO PASAR, así que aquí me tienen espero y lo disfruten. Adiós.

~"En realidad sobre pasa la ficción, y aun así la gente necesita historias. Para poder sobrellevar la realidad, ¿comprendes? Por eso seguiré escribiendo." ~

**El mejor regalo de todos**

**By: Betsy Uchiha~Song Hyo Woonk**

Muchas de las mujeres que se encontraban en el hospital se sentían felices porque dentro de poco tendrían en sus brazos a sus adorados hijos. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, cuando a de repente se escucho un grito encolerizado de una mujer. A los doctores solo les salió una gota en la cabeza, y muchas de las enfermeras solo rezaban porque no les tocara a atenderla a ella, solo escuchando sus gritos ellos sabían de quien se trataba.

Haruno Sakura… Oh mejor conocida como Uchiha Sakura…

El doctor Matsunaga, se encamino con rapidez esquivando a muchos pacientes en el proceso, cuando hubo abierto la puerta de la habitación 2307 los gritos de la mujer en cuestión eran dirigidos solamente a una sola persona…

…

..

.

—Maldito idiota de mierda, ¡como coño no estás en mi puto lugar!.—Exclamó escolarizada la mujer de cabellos rosados que estaba en trabajo de parto.

—No sé preocupé señor es normal que su esposa esté en ese estado de enojo. — Exclamó una enfermera con nerviosismo.

—¡Y una mierda!, te cortare esa cosa que tienes entre las piernas, ¿PORQUE JODIDOS NO TE PUSISTES UN PUTO CONDON UCHIHA?

—No te quejes mujer que yo no te puse una puta pistola en la cabeza para que estuvieras lista para mi. — Exclamó con arrogancia, viendo divertido los gestos de rabia y vergüenza de su querida esposa.

—Y una mierda Uchiha... te juro que por lo más sagrado que tengo no me pondrás ni un solo dedo encima, ¡te lo juroooo!

—Sí, Haruno te creo. —Contesto con arrogancia Sasuke.

—Kiaaaaa, joder este niño me está pateando joder cuando me lo sacaran. —Grito con ahínco la mujer. —Doctor Matsunaga, porque no me sacan a mi bebe.

—Lo siento Sra. Uchiha, pero no está lo suficientemente dilatada tendremos que esperar un poco más.

—Kiaaa, joder pero cada vez siento las contracciones más fuertes. — Murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos Sakura.

En ese momento Sasuke que se mantenía ajeno a todo se acerco con rapidez a su esposa, para murmurarle una palabras.

"No te preocupes Haruno, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo saldrán bien las cosas, no te preocupes, confía en mí."

Le susurro Sasuke a Sakura mientras esta se calmaba ante sus palabras.

Tragué en seco y sentí como, pese a estar acostada, mis rodillas temblaban.

Una patada bastante fuerte en mi vientre me hizo gruñir. Adoraba a mi bebé, lo amaba con todo mi ser, pero... ¿no podía controlarse y quedarse quietecito un poco?

No sé exactamente el tiempo que pasó hasta que oí los palabras mágicas...

—Bueno Sakura -habló El doctor Madsunaga desde la puerta- ¿Estás preparada?

—No —dije con total sinceridad.

El dejó escapar una risita y se colocó a los pies de la camilla donde estaba tumbada con mis piernas alzadas en el potro... ¿cuando me habían colocado así?

—Sasuke y yo estaremos contigo, todo saldrá bien —y le creí...

—Está bien Sakura... las contracciones son muy seguidas y ya es hora de empujar -miré a mi Doctor y ahora estaba flanqueado por dos enfermeras, ambas con un cubre bocas y sendos trajes verdes. Asentí como única respuesta totalmente aterrada... había llegado el momento—. Bien... -continuó —cuando tengas una contracción —yo asentí de nuevo—comienzas a empujar, cuentas mentalmente hasta diez y descansas.

- ¿Nada más? -pregunté en un susurro.

Él volvió a sonreír de lado y se colocó también su cubre bocas.

- Todo irá bien Haruno -me tranquilizó apretando una de mis rodillas- respira hondo que comenzamos.

Me dolió horrores, pero nada se comparo con la satisfacción de ver a mi pequeño en mis brazos. Cuando quise darme cuenta el mejor sonido del mundo inundaba la habitación. El peso de un pequeño cuerpecito cálido y húmedo se sintió en mi pecho, y al bajar la mirada me encontré con la cosa más hermosa que había imaginado en mi vida.

Se me cortó la respiración y mi corazón dio un respingo... ya estaba aquí... mi bebé estaba conmigo por fin. Dejé de escuchar y de ver todo a mi alrededor, no era consciente de lo que hacían las personas que me rodeaban, mi atención estaba simplemente puesta en la pequeña personita que había comenzado a vivir de verdad solo unos segundos antes. Mis brazos envolvían el pequeño cuerpecito a la perfección, estaba sucio todavía, con la carita hinchada y tenía la boquita abierta intentando llorar pero solo salían varios quejidos de ella... y era perfecto, perfecto y tan mío...

Un beso en mi frente me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, era Sasuke, todavía a mi lado, sonriendo, ya sin preocupación en sus ojos, solo felicidad.

—No lo hice sola Sasuke, tú me ayudaste mucho. —¿Está bien? -pregunté con un gemido y en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo lloraba.

—Está perfectamente -dijo el Doctor Matsunaga desde el fondo- ¿no la escuchas llorar? Es toda una Uchiha con una buena potencia pulmonar.

—¿Qué ha sido? -pregunté en un susurro.

Sasuke me miró y su cara parecía estar en blanco.

—No lo sé —confesó mientras sus mejillas enrojecían levemente.

—Estos jóvenes -se quejó el Doctor Matsunaga teatralmente mientras se acercaba a nosotros—, dame a esa preciosura, hay que limpiar y vestir a esta princesita -dijo cogiendo al bebé de mis brazos-. Sí... no me miréis así, es una niña...

Sasuke y yo nos miramos en ese momento, sonriendo. El con satisfacción y yo con alegría renovada.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de algo.

—Felicidades Sasuke-kun. — exclamé sonriendo.

—Gracias, por darme el mejor regalo de todos... -susurró con su frente pegada a la mía, para luego posar sus labios en los míos.

**Fin**

**¡Hello Chicas/os! Sí, estoy viva y con nuevo OS de mi completa autoría. ¿Qué les pareció este pequeño capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es una total mierda y/o bazofia? ¿Mata la vista humana? Sí les gusto háganmelo saber con un ¡RR! Y sí no de igual manera háganmelo saber. Ya saben se acepta de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos. **

**Bueno sin nada más que agregar su servidora se retira a trabajar.**

**Se les quiere un -como se dice en México- CHINGO **

**Atte: Betsy Uchiha.**


End file.
